1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for determining that resources are available to an application to support its processing of an input file. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method that dynamically changes its probing frequency for resource utilization based on a pre-determined resource consumption pattern associated with the application input file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processing any computer implemented job requires resources, and more specifically, availability of resources at specific times. Starvation is a known term that depicts the unavailability of one or more required resources to support processing of a job. Resource intensive jobs require a wide range of support, but not necessarily in a continuous manner. For example, a resource intensive job may have periods that require an increased availability to support processing and other periods that have a low level of resource utilization requirement. Probing a system for resource utilization determines availability of resources to support the job to be ascertained. At the same time, the act of probing the system places a burden on system, and possibly network, resources that may otherwise be used to support one or more active jobs.